I Should Let You Play With Ropes More Often
by CupcakeFloss
Summary: John is out and Sherlock wants to experiment... Already established JohnLock, no set time frame but sometime after season 2 ends. First kind-of-not-really smut, so please review, tell me if it's plausible!
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock, I'm at the store. You want anything? JW**

Ah, yes. About ten feet of rope, some sort of rag, and a simple wooden chair. SH

Are you bullying Americans again?JW

No. Why? Do you need me to? SH

Please not again. JW

I'm not gonna get you these things unless you tell me why you need them. JW

It's for a case. Obviously. SH

Sure you're not just some kinky sociopath? Oh wait-! JW

No, John. I'm not. But I will need you to assist me in this. SH

Why do I have the feeling I should say no? JW

Please John? You won't be in any danger. I'll be right there to assist you if needed. You'll be fine. SH

Sherlock last time you said that I almost got stabbed by gangsters. JW

...Right. Sorry. But we'll be in the flat. No danger. SH

Promise? JW

I promise. Now will you buy the supplies? I suppose a chair won't be necessary. One of the desk chairs will do. But we will need rope and some sort of gag. SH

Why do I still not think this is a good idea? JW

Trust me, John. You'll be fine. I only want to test how long it takes you to escape your bonds. SH

Not happening Sherlock. JW

Why not? It's perfectly safe. I'll be standing right there. I'll free you if you aren't able to manage. SH

Because as much as I love you Sherlock, I am not letting you tie me up. JW

Please John? I can't have you tie me up or do it to anyone else; you are the perfect height and build. And while the strength differs a little, the slight weakness in your left shoulder makes up for it. I need you. SH

You know, you're cute for thinking I'm going to let you do this. JW

I don't see the problem in allowing me to do this. I proven that you can trust me hundreds of times over. I won't let anything happen to you. SH

Cute. But no. JW

Why? What do you think is going to happen? SH

You'll forget me there. You'll leave me there to see what'll happen. You'll dangle me off a roof to see how people react to being dangled off a roof while in a chair. I dunno Sherlock. And I don't care. JW

And stop making that face. JW

I'm not making a face. And you really think I would do that? SH

Yes you are, you're making your 'I'm Sherlock and I'm a cute puppy' face. And it's debatable about weather you would. JW

Well I wouldn't. You can trust me. Think about how many times I've proven that. Curing your limp. Saving you and Sarah. The pool, when Moriarty would've killed you. Baskerville. I wouldn't hurt you, John. SH

What kind of rope? JW

I'm at the hardware store, what kind of rope should I get? JW

Ah, natural fiber. Not synthetic. Ten feet. SH

Thank you, John. SH

Fine, but I get to call you cute puppy from now on. JW

Not a problem. But if I'm a puppy, you're a hedgehog. SH

How long until you'll be here? SH

'Bout 10 minutes. And I am not a hedgehog. JW

Whatever you say. I've got the sitting room setup. SH


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock sent this last text to John as he was positioning the chair in the middle of the room. He stepped back and looked around; he had pushed away the tables to clear a space in the center of the sitting room. He had his scarf with him, to use as a blindfold. He nodded in satisfaction and sat down on the couch to wait for John to arrive.

John got out of the car, paid the cabbie, and walked up the steps to his front door. Opening it he shouted up the stairs. "Sherlock! I'm back! Let's get this over with eh, Cute-Puppy?" He walked up the steps to the flat and turned into the kitchen.

Sherlock jumped up as John entered, smiling a little at his new nickname. "Alright," he answered as he followed John into the kitchen. "So I'll need you to sit in the chair in the sitting room, and I'll blindfold you with my scarf and bind and gag you," he explained simply. "I promise you won't be in danger at any time. I just need to see how long it takes you to escape, and I may need you to repeat the process a few times."

John frowned as he began to put the few groceries he had brought away in their proper place. "You failed to mention that there would be a repeating of this process." He put the milk away and closed to fridge, and grabbing the rope off the counter handed it to the dark haired man standing in the doorway. "You are so going to owe me for this Cute-Puppy." he told Sherlock as he sat down.

Sherlock followed as he unwound the rope and studied it. Perfect. He looked at John apologetically. "Sorry. But it won't take long. Just hold still." He picked up his scarf and carefully wound it around John's eyes, tying it in the back. He frowned and wave his hand in front of John's face. "Can you see?"

"Unfortunately, no." and he couldn't, as the soft material covered his eyes completely. "So, what now? You tie me up and watch me try to get free?"

Sherlock took up the rope and moved to kneel behind John. "Essentially, yes," he murmured as he set to work binding John's torso to the chair. "You have to be free of everything. Order in which you escape of your bonds does not matter, as long as you remove the gag and blindfold and are free of the ropes, on your feet." He tied a knot in the back and straightened up then grabbed a clean rag. He held it to John's lips. "Open."

"Oh fun." John said, and opened his mouth as commanded.

Sherlock smirked, despite the fact that John couldn't see it, and gently pushed it into John's mouth. Then he stepped back and studied his work. He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. "Okay. Go."

It was a strange experience, knowing someone is watching you and not being able to tell what they're doing. John could sense Sherlock somewhere behind him, but other than that he didn't know where to begin. 'The gag' he thought. He moved his jaw, trying to get the piece of cloth between his teeth so he could spit it out. Eventually he managed to get the thing into a place where he could easily drop it out of his mouth. "Well, that's better." he said aloud, liking that he could talk.

Sherlock chuckled a little. "Don't stop," he encouraged. "Keep working." He slowly moved in a circle around John, watching his movements. He sat down on the coffee table in front of John and glanced at his watch. The gag had taken thirty seconds. Off to a good start.

"Patronizing Cute-Puppy" John muttered. He started twitching his nose and face, trying to at least move the blindfold. "Well, that's not working..."

Sherlock smiled. "I can't help you," he told him. "Sorry. That would interfere with the experiment." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, studying the position of John's bindings and thinking of ways the other man could escape. He wanted badly to offer suggestions, but needed to see John do it himself.

"Oh goodie. I'll bet you're just sitting there, thinking of all the ways you would be able to get out of this." John snapped, picturing the man watching him. The talking wasn't helping with the blindfold and i was stuck on fast, so John tried to see what he could do about his hands.  
They were tied together, tight enough to make it hard, but enough to hurt him. He pulled at them, but they were knotted well, and also wouldn't budge.

Sherlock watched the process closely, observing as John tested the various bindings. Trying to find a chink in the armour. He glanced down at his watch. Hypothesis was being supported so far, so that was good. "You're making good time," he announced. "Keep it up like this and you won't have to do it again." Motivation. John needed some sort of motivation, just as the victim had had. Made them determined and fast, yet clumsy. He had to keep the data as close as possible.

"You know Cutie, sometimes I think this is just one big experiment." John said, annoyed at himself. He had found no flaws in the bindings, and was worried that there were none. "You sure you can't give me a hint?" He tried twisting the rope, to see if he could gather and loosen it, ad you would a regular knot.

Sherlock shook his head, though it was invisible to John. "Sorry. It would tamper with the data. Just keep working at it." He wanted so badly to scream out the secret to John's escape, but knew it would be disastrous. No, he could tell John later. Afterwards. The victim had been just as new to this as John had been. Or he should've been.

"Prick" he muttered under his breath. John focused on the matter at hand, which was trying to find the flaw in this otherwise flawless trap. 'It's something that I should be able to figure out. Something that would seem irrelevant to anyone else. And he was, sadly, drawing a blank. "Sherlock..." he whined. "Please?" he pouted. He didn't care if he was acting like a child, he wanted help goddamnit!

"Nope," Sherlock said smoothly. He moved to sit on the floor in front of John, gazing up at him. "You can do this. Think, John." He leaned against the table and set the watch in his lap to keep track of the time. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and studied John. "Just keep at it. You'll get it."

'There had to be something.' John thought, 'Something that will make it all come apart.' He began to think back, to something on Animal Planet that he had seen a few weeks ago. Cut a single strand in a web, and the whole thing will collapse. 'It can't be that simple, can it?'

Sherlock smiled a little. He could see John thinking, the concentration on his face. 'Come on,' he thought encouragingly. 'You can do it.' He smiled fondly up at John as he waited to see what John would do.

John was glad he was a boy scout. Really, really glad. He had finally figured out what kind of knot it was, and was attempting to figure out how to undo it. "You're making that face again. That Cute-Puppy face." he said, trying to distract Sherlock from what he was doing.

Sherlock frowned. "I am not," he countered. "Besides, how would you know if I were? You can't see anything." He straightened up a bit and studied John's face curiously.

"I can always tell when you're making the Cute-Puppy face." John told him, his fingers working at the knot. "And don't frown, you'll get wrinkles."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Alright. Just concentrate on getting free." He leaned back again, a little happy to know that John knew him well enough to know what he was doing.

"Hey, what did I tell you about making faces?" He had finally managed to undo the knot, and now he just needed to get back at Sherlock for making him do this. "Sherlock, would you mind making me a cuppa? This is harder than expected."

Sherlock chuckled. "Alright. I suppose you deserve it. But afterwards. I need to watch." He glanced down at the time. Still good. He leaned back again and watched John working at the knot.

"No no no, do it now." He could feel Sherlock frowning. "Please?" he pouted again, taking care to look extra pitiful.

"I will get it as soon as you are free," Sherlock assured. "I need to see this. Now stop whining and keep working."

"No. Not until you come back with a cup of tea." He stopped pretending to work and just sat there.

"John!" Sherlock protested, sitting up. "The data, John! Keep working or there won't be /any/ tea from me." He glared at John, sure he'd know that he was doing it.

"But... Tea." He felt the taller man glaring at him and sighed. "You are no fun." He pulled at the knot one last time and felt his hands give way. He pulled them in front of him, and started pulling at the knots on his torso.

Sherlock smiled as John freed his hands. "Sorry," he said softly. "It's just important. Lives are depending on you, John." He smiled and looked down at the watch again. Yes, he was definitely right. But anything could change. He needed to see it through to the end. Until John was on his feet. "Just keep at it. You're almost done."

He continued to pull at the knots, and the two men sat in silence. It came down to the last knot, when John suddenly stopped. "Wait, what do you mean, 'live are depending on me'?" He turned his head in the general direction he knew Sherlock was in. "Sherlock, what's going on?"

"Keep working," Sherlock told him simply. "One more knot." He kept his eyes on the watch, observing John out of the corner of his eye. "I told you, it's for a case. Just finish up." He looked back up at John expectantly.

"Fine, fine." He pulled the knot free, and disentangled his arms and legs. He sighed, realizing that there was one more knot. "Seriously Sherlock?" He started pulling at this one, but the annoying thing refused to come undone.

"It's how the victim had been tied," he explained. "Don't blame me. Blame London's criminals." Sherlock grimaced and sat up, moving to push himself up to his feet. Just a little longer and John would be free and wanting his tea.

He pulled the last little bit out, and yanked the blindfold off. "There happy Sherlock?" He stood up quickly, and almost fell over when the world went dark. He grabbed onto the nearest thing to keep himself from falling over, which just happened to be Sherlock.

Sherlock swore under his breath and held John up, letting him lean against him. "Okay," he murmured. "Take it easy." He guided John slowly to the couch and laid him down. "You alright?" He put a hand on John's cheek and watched him in concern.

John laughed quietly. "You worried?" Seeing the other man's eyes he smiled softly. "I'm fine. Just stood up too fast." He yawned loudly. "Wouldn't mind that tea now though."

Sherlock smiled in relief. "Good. Okay. I'll go get that." He patted John's shoulder and stood to go to the kitchen. "Just relax for a moment." He went to to the kitchen and set to work with the kettle and took out John's mug.

John smirked from his place of the couch. He quietly got up and sidled up behind the other man. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and settled his chin on his neck. "Thanks for making me tea."

Sherlock smiled fondly and placed one of his hands over John's. "You're welcome," he said gently. "Thank you for helping me with that experiment." He tilted his head to press his lips to John's temple before positioning the kettle on the stove to boil.

John turned his head into Sherlock's neck, "Of course." He pressed a small kiss to the base of the other man's throat. "What else am I for?" He kissed just a bit harder, and pulled Sherlock closer.

Sherlock hummed and let his eyelids droop. He twisted in John's arms so they were facing each other, and Sherlock wrapped his arms tightly around John's waist. He caught John's lips with his own and kissed him lovingly.

John pushed them backwards, so Sherlock was half sitting on the counter. He kissed back, and hummed his pleasure when Sherlock's arms curled around him. He pulled away for air and started kissing down Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock arched his neck at John's kisses and gripped his shoulders. "John," he muttered, voice low and husky. "The tea, John." He ran his hands up and down John's back, dragging his nails lightly over him.

"Screw the tea. I just wanted you to leave the room so I could ogle your arse." he forced out between kisses, as he fumbled to un-tuck Sherlock's shirt. He splayed his hand over the man's flat stomach, and pushed his other hand into the back of Sherlock's pants.

Sherlock shivered a little at John's touch and tightened his grip on him even more. He moved his hands down to John's hips before he slid them up under John's shirt to feel the warm skin. He captured John's mouth again and crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss.

"Mnng.. Sherlock..." John breathed, trying to detach himself from the detective. "Bed.." was all he could make out before he was once again sucked into a fierce battle of tongue for dominance.

Sherlock nodded and stooped to grab John's thighs. He lifted them up and wound them around his hips, carrying John like that towards the bedroom. He chuckled low in his throat before kicking the door shut then falling onto the bed, rolling over so that John was on top of him.

John looked down at his lover, and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I hate when you wear button-ups. They make it difficult to take off quickly." He finally got them open and stared at the expanse of perfect chiseled chest. Licking his lips we bent down and began to kiss from the hollow of his throat down the the thin hairs at the waistline of his pants and back up again.

Sherlock's breathing sped up and became ragged in his throat. He arched his back slightly into John's lips and gripped his shoulders tightly. "John," he grunted. "More." He reached around to grasp John's shirt and basically ripped it off of him. His hands ran over the other man's chest, appreciatively feeling the strong muscles.

"I thought you didn't beg." John teased, but nonetheless complied. He moved his hand down the the large bulge in Sherlock's pants, and squeezed earning a moan from the other man. He skimmed his hand just under the waistband of his boxer-briefs, taking care not to touch anything below there.

Sherlock groaned and gripped John tightly. He bucked his hips a little under John's hand, asking him for more. He moved his hands down to tug off John's trousers and tossed them to the floor.

"Boys!" came the high-pitched call from down the stairs. "You've got a visitor!" They waited, hoping that she would think they weren't home. "Mycroft, leave that alone! What they do in their private lives is up to them!"

John groaned. He rolled off Sherlock and walked across the room to grab his pants. Looking over his shoulder at the dark-haired man, he smiled. "I really hate your brother, did you know?" He leaned down and kissed the other softly. "Come on."

As John walked away from him and out the door, Sherlock smiled to himself. 'We should play with ropes more often...'


End file.
